Jurassic Park Isla Delta
by Filonauta
Summary: Aqui veremos unos nuevos protagonistas embarcandose en un centro de alta genetica en donde los humanos juegan a ser dioses. ¿Podra, Dylan Muldoon, darse cuenta de los problemas antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿Tendra que morir mas gente para que finalmente clausuren los laboratorios geneticos y a Ingen? Descubranlo aqui mismo..


Coloco su bolso en su espalda y camino hacia la puerta. Vestia un pantalón camuflado; de esos militares, con unas gafas negras sobre sus ojos, una gorra de béisbol y una camisa de mangas cortas.

En apariencia fisica se notaba que era un hombre fornido, de unos 27 años.

Salio hacia el exterior y freno un taxi con su brazo.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto el chofer.

-Al aeropuerto.

El vehiculo se puso en marcha y el muchacho dejo descansar la cabeza contra la ventana de la derecha.

Estaba nervioso, sentia un poco de nauseas y sus dedos mojados a causa de la transpiración. Suspiro y tomo aire, luego exhalo. Lo repitio unas cuatro veces.

El pequeño viaje se le hizo irritantemente corto. Bajo del taxi y camino hacia el aeropuerto. Tenia que estar en el helipuerto privado… y ya llegaba tarde.

Cargando su bolso apresuro sus pasos hasta que el llego al helipuerto en cuestion. Alli un pequeño helicoptero lo estaba esperando.

Se apresuro al entrar y la puerta se abrio antes que el pueda tocarla. Un anciano lo saludo con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Dylan! ¡Dylan Muldoon! ¡Entra, entra, te estabamos esperando!

El muchacho sonrio nerviosamente y entro, encorvandose para saludar al viejo que lo abrazo gentilmente. Dentro del helicoptero habia tres personas mas.

-Dejenme presentar a Dylan Muldoon, uno de nuestros guardaparques. –anuncio el anciano con voz de jubilo, riendo.

Dylan saludo a los presentes. Dos hombres y una mujer. Luego tomo asiento, se quito las gafas y las acomodo en el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Muldoon? –pregunto uno de los hombres alli sentado.

-Si. Es el hijo de Robert Muldoon. –agrego el anciano nuevamente. –Tienes los mismos ojos que tu padre, hijo. –siguio el anciano. –Dejame presentarte con la gente. La señorita aquí a mi izquierda se llama Thalia Levine, una paleobotanica de gran renombre en Sudamerica.

-Si, le conozco –dijo Dylan sonriendo. –Es decir, escuche de ella.

Thalia le sonrio.

-Aquel se llama Gerry Harding. Uno de los veterinarios.

-Mi padre conocio bien al tuyo, Dylan. Era un buen hombre. –dijo Gerry.

-Si, lo se. ¿Tu padre estuvo en la Isla Nublar, no es asi?

-Si, asi es. Por suerte logro salir a tiempo… -Gerry enseguida se callo y noto la cierta incomodidad en el aire.

John Hammond carraspeo y corto con la tension. –Y finalmente ultimo pero no menos importante, Billy Yoder. Sera compañero tuyo Dylan, ambos instruidos por nuestro guardaparque oficial, el señor Hagar que nos espera en la isla.

Dylan asintió. Sabia que Hagar era un buen cazador de Sumatra, como tambien lo fue su padre Robert pero en Kenia. Hagar habia advertido a John Hammond sobre las condiciones en la que sus empleados tendrian que trabajar. Le habia recomendado que enviaran a equipos especializados en caza, fauna y sobre todo, dinosaurios, sumandole tambien experiencia en el campo.

Dylan habia sido entrenado y adiestrado por su padre en su juventud antes de su fallecimiento en la Isla Nublar. Luego se dedico a los safaris, llevando miles de turistas entre la amazona, junglas, selvas y Africa especialmente. Le sobraba experiencia y capacidad, ademas de que comenzo a estudiar a los dinosaurios, sobre todo a los carnivoros.

-Hecha las presentaciones, pongamos rumbo a la isla. –comento Hammond, anunciando al piloto que se ponga en movimiento.

Las aspas comenzaron a moverse y el pajaro de hierro se elevo por los aires.

-¿El parque esta listo para recibir visitantes? –pregunto Dylan.

-Bueno, no oficialmente. Pero el hotel esta construido, asi que hay un sitio en el que estar.

-¿Y los animales? –pregunto Harding.

-Por supuesto, todos los animales estan alla. Todos en sus espacios.

-Recuerdo que, en la propuesta originaria, usted tenia la esperanza de contar con un total de doce… -ahora Thalia entraba en la conversación.

-Ah, hemos sobrepasado en mucho esa cantidad: contamos con doscientos treinta y ocho animales, Thalia.

-¿Doscientos treinta y ocho?

El anciano lanzo una risita chirriante, complacido por la reaccion de la mujer.

-Doscientos treinta y ocho… ¿Cuántas especies? –pregunto Billy.

-Quince especies diferentes, Billy.

-Es increible –dijo Dylan –Es fantastico.

-¿Qué hay de las instalaciones? ¿Es seguro? ¿La isla que diametro tiene? –ahora Harding quiso entrar en detalles. A nadie le gustaba la idea que pase lo mismo que en la Isla Nublar.

-Las instalaciones estan bien, la seguridad elevada al maximo, no repare en gastos. –sonrio y luego prosiguió. –Esta isla es mucho mas grande, claro. Trece kilómetros de largo y cinco de ancho, en su punto mas dilatado: en total, casi cincuenta y siete kilómetros cuadrados. Lo que la convierte en la reserva de animales mas grande del mundo.

El helicoptero tomo mas altura y siguió con toda rapidez dirigiendose hacia la isla.

El viaje tardo mediodia.

Eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche cuando el helicoptero tuvo un poco de turbulencia. John Hammond sonrio. –Hemos llegado.

Dylan observo por la ventana del transporte y observo la gran isla debajo de el y a su alrededor. Realmente no pudo aguantar las ganas de sonreir de los nervios. Estaba finalmente alli.

Describieron a traves de circulos un camino de luces en la tierra que conducia al pabellón de centro de visitantes. Luego el helicoptero se dirigio hacia el helipuerto.

Dylan noto un jeep esperandolos abajo.

El helicoptero aterrizo lentamente y con un poco de turbulencia, finalmente, llegaron a tierra firme.

La puerta del helicoptero se abrio desde fuera y un hombre en vaqueros y camiseta saludo alegremente. Presentaba una apariencia robusta y saludable, con los musculos de los antebrazos bien definidos.

-Hola, soy Ricky Morse, bienvenidos a Jurassic Park. Oh y cuidado donde pisan.


End file.
